Open Field
by eltitere
Summary: Iruka uses his affections to heal an emotional wound in Kakashi's heart. Adult themes. Also some yaoi.


This one came into being because I have the habit of thinking up stuff writing in down and stuff the paper in my pockets. So I end up with a lot of wadded paper with random stuff scribbled on that half the time is illegible. So if this fic makes no sense, blame on my bad calligraphy.

_Kakashi had been warned about it. He had been warned that some enemies liked to humiliate Konoha ANBU operatives the worst possible way when they caught them alone. Sometimes even when they were in pairs. "Don't go alone through the fields of the Grass Country," said the ANBU official to 16-year-old Kakashi, "They'll take you down and leave you to bleed to death for everyone to see." Even so, Kakashi had sprinted through the tufts of grass alone that moonlit night. He had gambled for time with his pride and almost his life. Even thought he had been warned. _

Standing in Iruka's kitchen, they shared a tongue kiss, each searching to claim the other's mouth. Kakashi then held Iruka as if he wanted to squeeze the life out of him, squeezing and groping at the same time. The wandering of Iruka's hands kept to his lower back and bum, but somehow they were more alluring. Suddenly Iruka broke off, staring tenderly at the jounin. Kakashi tried to kiss him again, but he took his hand and led him to the bedroom. Once he closed the door Iruka yanked both of them down on the bed and started making out with renewed passion.

_He had sensed them fifty meters off. Still he ran. Surely Sharingan Kakashi could outwit some stupid Grass Country patrol guards. But as they closed in and the fighting started, he realized there were more than guards. Among them was Kuran, who held the title of Shinigami in his village, which was equivalent to head of the ANBU in Konoha. Almost as powerful as a Hokage. Kakashi's stomach clenched the slightest bit when he and Kuran began circling each other. What was going to happen to him? _

Kakashi knew what Iruka wanted. They had been dating for three months now; why shouldn't they consummate their relationship? Iruka had been dropping bigger and bigger hints that he was ready. Kakashi responded but never as much as Iruka would have liked.

Meanwhile Iruka was getting bored with Kakashi's stalling. So he decided to take charge of things

In a blur of movement, the jounin's world spun and he was looking up at Iruka instead of pressing him into the pillow with kisses. The chuunin began to bite his lover's lower lip and undress him in earnest. Kakashi responded by tugging up Iruka's shirt, but he kept his legs clamped tight together. Iruka breathed into his ear, "I want you."

_Kakashi spun around. He had lost the others, but Kuran was still there. _

_"Where's your mission leader, boy? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"_

_"I can protect myself form you vermin."_

_Kuran smiled._

_"Why won't you let me have you? It'll take less than three minutes." His voice was velvety. _

_The teenaged ANBU fought hard not to panic. "Touch me and I'll cut off your dick!"_

_"Ooh, is that a promise?" Kuran lunged at him at the same time Kakashi spun with his kunai, catching his attacker in the ribs. Kuran retreated a step. Instead of screaming in pain, he looked at the blood dripping into his clothes like someone had splashed mud on him. _

_"I'm gonna have to make up a good story for that one, boy. Now I'm getting angry."_

_Panic wrenched at Kakashi's guts. "Sensei, help me..." he barely whispered._

_This time when Kuran attacked again, Kakashi defended furiously, but he was still overpowered. His face was pressed against the dirt. He was looking at a tuft of grass waving lazily in the breeze. He tried to get up, and a hand grabbed him by the hair. _

_Kakashi was forced to look at his captor._

_"Like I said, this will take under three minutes." Kuran's other hand was roughly taking his pants down. "But since you resisted, I'm going to let my brothers here each have turn. They may take longer."_

_As a wave of pain flooded Kakashi, he saw the silhouettes of the shinobi he hadn't killed approach. He closed his eyes, holding back the scream and the tears. Of these five shinobi, at least one of them was going to be dead by dawn, and it wasn't going to be him. He just had to endure now. _

"What's with the blank stare?" Iruka kissed Kakashi's wrist, but had stopped moving. Three layers of clothes still separated them.

"I was just thinking of the last time I had something near to gay sex, and how this is going to be ten thousand times better."

The chuunin took his lover's face in his hands and suddenly understood.

"He hurt you, didn't he?"

Kakashi didn't look at Iruka, only nodded and stared at the ceiling. Why did he bring this up? His relationship with Iruka was a happy one; it had nothing to do with what happened in the open fields. Nothing at all.

Iruka, for his part, felt anger rising within him. He would rain death on the miserable soul who had hurt his boyfriend, ignoring the fact that if someone had overpowered Kakashi, he could overpower Iruka all the more easily.

"Where is he?"

"Dead."

No revenge then.

"By you?"

"Partly."

Iruka kissed him as tenderly as he could. Suddenly he felt sad, but he knew that Kakashi was having a moment, and if he missed it he would regret it forever.

"We would never hurt each other. You sometimes annoy me to death with your teasing and your lewd comments, and I know I have the tendency to rant, but we still love each other."

Kakashi didn't answer, but the far-off look was gone.

"If you don't want to, it's OK, I understand." Iruka started to move off his lover. Suddenly an arm stopped him.

"I trust you 'Ruka." He licked the scar on his lover's face, that was gradually disappearing under a blush. "And I love you too." He spread his legs slowly and sensually, always a tease. "So..." This time it was him starting the kissing, and continued with a love-bite on the neck and a nip in the ear. "...do me." Kakashi pushed his tongue in, almost making his lover buck.

Despite being the one who had started it, Iruka blushed harder than ever.

"Are you sure? You don't want to switch places?"

This time Kakashi smirked his Kakashi Smirk and Iruka knew it was all right.

"Don't tempt me. This may be the last time you find yourself on top."

They both laughed.

Sometime later, as his lover moved as gently as he could, Kakashi reflected that he enjoyed this, he didn't endure it.


End file.
